Mobile compressors are used for example on construction sites for manual work in which compressed air is required for connected compressed-air tools. One type of compressor that is often used is the piston compressor, in which air is sucked into one or more cylinders, compressed by a piston and discharged again as compressed air. The amount of air delivered from the piston compressors is usually adapted to the compressed air required in each case by adjusting the drive speed of the machine driving the compressor. DE 10 2004 007 882 B4 discloses for example a compressor having a compressed-air sensor, depending on the measured value of which the speed of a piston compressor is adjusted.
Due to the clocked operation thereof, piston compressors do not discharge compressed air continuously but rather generate compressed air in pulses. Conventionally, a specific compressed-air buffer volume is therefore retained in order to damp the compressed-air pulses by means of the compressor. This buffer volume is conventionally retained in separate storage containers so that compressed air at equally high pressure can be provided to a compressed-air consumer connected to the storage containers. DE 10 2009 052 510 A1 for example relates to a speed-variable piston compressor that has a lightweight and compact compressed-air tank made of plastics material.
Various other attachments are provided for the design of compressed-air tanks for piston compressors: U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,835 A for example discloses a piston compressor having a compressed-air tank that is formed by a cover housing placed on the outside of the motor housing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,504 A discloses a piston compressor in which the compressor cylinders are completely embedded in a storage tank for compressed air.
However, there is a need for solutions for compressors that have a lower weight and smaller dimensions so that they better suit manual transport.